DLinked
by Inmate XIV
Summary: She was a Princess of Light. He was the Prince Of Darkness. They both hated each other, of course they would. They were opposites, and they were born to clash together, to protect the Light, or to destroy it completely. In the end, though, she realizes that she can't hate him, because she loves him. VanQua. Sunset-Wolf's 100 Theme Challenge, taken from DA.
1. Fancy

**1. Fancy**

* * *

Aqua Hikari. Princess of the Light. Not only was she a Princess, but she was born with orders to protect the people that lived in her land, from the forces of Darkness. You see, Aqua was one of the chosen few who wielded a weapon called the Keyblade, one of the most powerful weapons known to man. She lived in a castle with the other Keyblade wielders, Sora, Riku, Aqua's little sister Kairi, Xion and Roxas, and Terra. Their Kingdom was hidden away, so they couldn't be attacked easily without them knowing that an attack was coming.

Kairi tightened the midnight blue dress around her older sister's waist. It had recently become Aqua's favorite dress, but it was still big around her petite waist. Too small around the chest, too big around the waist. That was what complicated the dress, and Aqua's figure.

The blue haired woman clenched her teeth, only slightly, "Damn it."

"Sorry Aqua!" The young teen waved her arms, as if Aqua would turn around and hit her for no real reason, "It's not my fault! The dress just doesn't want to cooperate…"

"It's fine," Aqua said, turning and patting the young girl on the head, "You act as if it's a crime. Why do you always do that?"

Kairi rubbed her arms and looked around. The strap of her pick satin dress fell, and she moved it back into place, "I…I don't really know. I guess I just get scared easily."

Aqua breathed out and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress looked nice, but at the same time it looked as if she was too big for it, and Aqua self consciously sucked in her gut. Today was her twentieth birthday, and it was vital that she look nice. Eraqus had sent up the ballroom so all of her friends could come over, and she was happy to hear that she was going to have an actual birthday party. Usually, she didn't get the opportunity.

Sadly, Vanitas would be there. He was, in Aqua's honest opinion, a spoiled brat that was never satisfied with what he had. That was why Aqua hated him. Maybe if she ignored him, he wouldn't be able to ruin her night. One night without fighting, without the Keyblades. That's all she really even wanted. One peaceful, nice birthday. All she wanted.

Aqua nodded to Kairi, and both girls started to walk down the stairs. Kairi met up with her date, Sora, and Aqua looked around for Terra. He was nowhere in sight. Where could he have gone?

She looked around once more, before catching Vanitas glaring at her. She shot him a glare back, then walked away.

Vanitas was the only real person she ever hated.

* * *

**Yet another challenge I'm doing. I know, i really need to stop, don't I? **

**Well, today was my first day of eighth grade, and it sucked. I really don't have much to say about it. **

**Also, the challenge didn't have a word limit, so I put it as 700. The challenge is from Sunset-Wolf on DeviantArt. **

**So basically, Aqua is a princess, but she's still a Keyblade Wielder. Vanitas is a prince from a different family, and as it says, he's spoiled. Can you blame him? XD And yes, he's 18. That why you people can't call me a hypocrite because I don't like AkuRoku for being a pedo relationship. Vanitas is legally an adult, and that's why I write A/U stories.**

**So, anyway, please review and tell me what you think. If you liked it, loved, or just thought it was average. Flamers are unwelcome here. Sorry.**

**- Silver Dawn**


	2. Death

**2. Death**

* * *

A letter that spells endings. Aqua saw the blood of her Master staining her hands, a dark, crimson red color. The whole in his chest is far beyond her repair, far beyond the healing even a curaga could do. Was there really no hope? Eraqus couldn't die. He was the one who took care of Aqua, Terra, and Ventus.

Aqua would never truly be able to take care of Ven. He was just so curious, and wondered off so much. Terra wouldn't even make an attempt to bond with the boy if he figured out what had happened to Master Eraqus.

The peace between Light and Darkness was broken. Xehanort and the others from the Dark had attacked Aqua and Eraqus while they were collecting information on a strange place that had just appeared. It had clearly been a trap, but they had to defeat the others. Though, the Unversed and Heartless had over come Eraqus, ripping holes in his body. Xehanort would be the one to finish him off, by stabbing him straight through the Heart.

Aqua desperately fumbled with the cap of an elixir. She knew there wasn't much she could do to treat the older man's wounds, but it was worth a try.

Eraqus stopped her from even attempting to pour the green liquid over the blood. He pushed her hands away and gave her a weak smile, all life leaving his eyes.

"Master! Please! Don't leave us alone…" Aqua begged, bowing her head over the older man's body. Small, crystal drops of tears fell onto his coat, over the blood and wounds, not like it would help any.

"Don't cry, my dear girl," a gruff voice soothed. She looked up toward Master Xehanort, "You'll see your Master soon enough, just be patient," he summoned his Keyblade, and positioned it over Aqua, "Stay still girl."

Aqua dodge rolled out of the way when he brought the blade down on the spot next to her deceased Master. She summoned her own Keyblade, and watched as the man summoned Vanitas, the Prince of Darkness. Xehanort motioned toward Aqua, smiling, "Go get her Vanitas. Claim your prize."

She couldn't tell if the boy had smiled or not, his face was yet again concealed by a mask of Darkness, which was produced by him whenever he was in battle, but she was sure there was one playing his lips as he ran toward her, their Keyblades clashing together in a screech of clashing metal.

* * *

**Basically set a few days after Aqua's birthday. Eraqus and her were on another mission to protect the Light, and in battle with Vanitas and Xehanort, Xehanort was able to distract Eraqus, and stabbed him to death. I hate how he keeps calling Aqua 'Girl', in this, but it's something he would call her. Am I right? **

**The cover will eventually be changed, as soon as I find a VanQua picture I like and I get it approved. Because Roxas and Xion really won't have a big role in these! XD Thanks to my first reviewer!**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : XD I use to hate this couple with a passion, but I've started to really like them together, for some reason. I've started to like doing pairings like this, where one's completely opposite than the other. I know, but I wanted to keep him in the same age range of what he actually looks like in the game, and not put him in his thirties or anything. :3 That would be awkward. **


	3. Underwater

**3. Underwater**

* * *

Aqua always loved the feeling of being underwater. But right now, that feeling isn't very good. Usually she would have found it peaceful, with no trouble whatsoever, something she could do to escape her reality for a few moments.

Now, it's a whole different thing; The feeling of not being able to breathe. To struggle for breath, and not be able to get it. Her ears constantly pop, and that's just one sign that it's getting worse.

"You're pathetic," Vanitas stated, carving another long slash into her arm. The knife in his hands in far beyond stained with her own blood. It's a sight that made her want to throw up, but she was tied down and couldn't move. They had finally caught her, Vanitas and Xehanort, and were holding her against her will. Said it would lure Ventus and Terra in.

That's all she seemed to be : Bait. When they got what they wanted, they would kill her. She was sure about that.

They had caught her, Xehanort and Vanitas. She hadn't been ready for the fight with Vanitas, and the Unversed that he held under his command. The Darkness had been too overwhelming, and she had fallen unconscious in the middle on the battle. That's when they brought her here; to the Castle of Darkness, and had drained her powers. She wasn't able to summon her Keyblade, let alone even attempt to use magic.

Aqua coughed. Blood hit Vanitas's face, and he didn't even make an attempt to wipe it off.

"Oh please," he said, rolling his eyes, "You're fine. Don't try to give us that old innocent act, Aqua. We both know you're much more than that," a smirk formed on his lips, and he tilted her head up so their eyes locked, "Soon you'll be dead. But for a good cause. All we need is Ventus and Terra. If any of your other little friend come with them, well, I'll just have to get rid of them."

Aqua gasped. Could Vanitas really be this cold-hearted. Yes, he was the Prince of Darkness, but surely he had some spot inside him that she could get to, to convince him not to hurt anyone. She knew that Terra and Ven wouldn't come alone. They would bring Sora, and Roxas and Xion, maybe even Kairi. But they were all so young! Would Vanitas really kill them all?

"Hmph," Vanitas groaned, "You're getting boring, girl. I guess I'm done for now," he wiped the blood off his face with one hand, then untied her and handed her a small vile, "Don't want you dying just yet," with yet another sadistic smirk, Vanitas left the bedroom where they kept her.

Aqua examined the small bottle weakly, before popping the cap off of it and bringing it to her lips. Her wounds suddenly healed, and the underwater feeling was gone.

She knew, though, Vanitas would be back eventually for some more 'fun'.

* * *

**Well, Xehanort finally captured Aqua for bait, as it says, and so he called on Vanitas to torture her and try to get answers out of her to where they Castle Of Light is hidden, because Vanitas refuses to tell, and so does Aqua. That's why he's cutting her up. They kept her so Terra and Ven would come and find her, but knowing her other friends, Aqua knew Sora, Roxas, Xion, and Kairi would come too, and Vanitas would kill them. **

**Basically sums up the whole chapter. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : I know, same here. So I just decided to experiment with them. XD I think I'm going to be messing with Larxel next. Or some more VenFuu...VaniShi, maybe. :D I know, I had to make it sad, though. I feel bad for Aqua in this story, and I've only written three chapters so far. Weird. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I prefer the weirder couples over the normal ones (Except for RokuShi XD.) Poor Eraqus always dies, I know...wait, I don't like Eraqus...**


	4. Let's Go

**4. Let's Go**

* * *

Aqua looked over the many scars she had recently acquired while staying here, in the Castle of Darkness. Time was taking a toll on her, Darkness was terribly seeping into her Heart and Soul. Was this what they wanted?

Terra and Ventus still hadn't come. She was helpless. Without her wielding abilities, she was a normal girl, and it made her feel weak and useless.

"It's only because you are," Vanitas said, on entering the room. Aqua had learned things about him that nobody else ever would : He could read the minds of people who's blood he had shed, and he had absolutely no emotions. Well, maybe people knew that, but he always found it funny when people were hurt. Even if they were on the brink of death. He would laugh, as he had done this to Aqua many times already. Sometimes he would cut her so badly that she would almost die, but of course, he would heal her before anything could drag her to death.

"Shut up," she whispered. Not that she really cared anymore that he insulted her. He did it at least twice a day, "I…know I am."

The dark Keyblade wielder stopped in his tracks, and tilted his head. She looked up to him, his amber eyes showed hints of confusion, and anger.

"You don't seem to care as much as you usually would," he stated.

"It's because…my Heart's too weak to even stand up for myself," Aqua saw his hands clench tightly, so tight she could make out the veins in his wrists.

"Your Heart?" he spat, narrowing his eyes. Vanitas took a few steps toward her and reached out toward her, "Tell me, what is a Heart? Where does it lie?" his hand traveled up to her forehead, "Could I rip it out of your skull? Or…" his hand went back down toward where her Heart would be, in her chest, "Could I stab you, and find it here?"

She gasped slightly, wondering if he even knew what I Heart was. Maybe, Xehanort had lied to him about that, that the only way for him to have a Heart was if he killed Ven, "You…don't know what a Heart is?"

"No, I obviously don't," he growled. His hand dropped back to his side, "Let's go, Aqua. The Master would like to see how you're doing."

Aqua slowly stood up off the bed and out the door, followed by Vanitas, and into the dark hallways.

* * *

**Set a few weeks after Aqua was captured. **

**Nf2752 : Aw, thank you! ^^ I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Haha, thanks. :) I never get tired of praise, which is probably bad. See? Tortured has kinda messed up Aqua. D:**

**DracoZombie : Ah, yeah, I went back through and read over it. You were right. But don't worry, I added some things into the chapters. **

**Peach : Use to be all for TerQua, now I like VanQua more than it. I'm so strange. You'r right about the pedophile thing, but there are so people out there that think differently and call me a hypocrite for not liking one couple, and liking one where one if older than the other. A few of my friends are like that, sadly. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Ha, poor Vani. :D I just like to call him that to get on his nerves. No, he's not going to rape her, luckily. I went through one of those stories once. T-T**


	5. Night Time

**5. Night Time**

* * *

Night time is when Vanitas would go to check on her. Make sure she's still alive. Of course, this is what Master Xehanort commanded him to do, and really he didn't like doing it. All that girl ever did was lay there and do nothing. She didn't even try to escape, it was almost as if she knew that she wasn't going to get out of here alive.

He did consider restoring the Light to her Heart, the thing she said she had obtained at a young age. When she was born. But he didn't he wanted to see her suffer in the Darkness he had suffered in. She was a Princess of Light, and yet she was lasting in the Darkness. She had been for over a month. He wondered how she did it. Vanitas knew he would never be able to do such a thing. The Light was a terrible thing, something he wanted to destroy.

The other Royals of the Dark were the same way. They wanted to destroy the Royals of the Light. Vanitas was fine with that.

He opened the door of the girl's room and walked inside. He slammed it shut, really, he didn't care if it woke her up. Vanitas walked over to the bed, where the blue haired girl lay, once again unconscious. When she first arrived here, she would at least try to find a way to escape. Bang on the door and demand out. Try to shatter the glass in the windows, and in the end, they had to put bars of darkness there. Now, she just laid on the bed. Sometimes she was sitting up, staring down at her lap. Most of the time, though, she was laying on the bed, sleeping. It made Vanitas sick. That's why he had thought about restoring her Light.

He pressed his hand against the young woman's forehead. Feverish, as usual. Hot, of course. Maybe the Darkness was making her sick, but she couldn't realize it.

Vanitas scoffed. She was so pathetic. Why did Ventus even bother with her? A better question was, why did Terra bother with her? They should have let her die. She must have been weak because she trained and lived with Eraqus, and because of her 'Heart'.

He looked toward the window closest to her bed. Rain poured down from the sky. Aqua. Rain. There was a relation between the two…

It made Vanitas sick. He removed his hand from the girl's pale flesh. HE left the room and locked the door back, right after slamming it.

* * *

**Get it? Vanitas is basically draining the life out of Aqua. Remember that, it'll be important that you do. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Haha, thank you. I was thinking about Ulquiorra and Orihime after I wrote that. ^^ But Tin-Man sounds good and random too. I just finished KH:3D. The ending scene is freaking hilarious. XD No spoilers, though. I like writing about torture. I'm a weird kid. I take pride in it, though. **

**Peach : Lucky. DX Sometimes I wonder if my friends even know what they're talking about anymore. Well, not to give away anything, but Vanitas's origins are kinda similar to those in the game.**

**Hopping : Thank you. ^^**


	6. Forever

**6. Forever**

* * *

Aqua sat on the chair next to the window sill, watching the rain. She just wanted to go outside, but she knew that they wouldn't let her. They would think she would escape. The thing was, though, she wouldn't have even tried to escape. There wasn't anything to persuade her anymore. Terra and Ventus had forgotten her, and the others probably had too. That's what Xehanort had told her. That's what he really wanted to say.

She pressed her hand against the window, between the bars of Darkness so they didn't consume whatever Light was left inside of her. If there even was any left. Aqua really wasn't sure if there was, but she did know it was slipping away fast, along with her life. Her body had grown weak and pale, she couldn't eat anything, and she was barely ever able to keep herself awake.

"You're awake," Vanitas said on entering the room. It didn't seem like a surprise to him, but it would have been to Aqua if something had happened to her old friends.

"Yes."

"Feeling okay? Don't want you dying yet," he said. For a moment, it sounded like he was caring. But it went away when Aqua made out the sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes."

"Say something other than 'yes'. Don't you want to say, 'Please let me out', or, 'I'll so anything for you if you let me out." Vanitas was clearly irritated. Nothing could hide that.

"No…I don't see what point there is," she gave him a two second glare, before he walked over and grabbed her wrist tight.

"This is the type of attitude that's going to get you locked up here forever!" he squeezed her wrist hard, "No wonder your friends don't care about you. They wanted to get rid of you. And this was their chance!" Vanitas threw he arm down, and turned away. He was half way ready to turn around and stab her, or steal that _Heart_ or whatever it was, "You bitch. You're nothing."

"I know."

* * *

**Ugh...it's too early...but I asked for it.**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Yeah, the ending really was funny! As for him starting to care...maaaybee...**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : It'll all get clearer later on. :)**

**Peach : Yes, it really is. DX And yeah, you're right. **

**Nf2752 : He did...but it had to go away. **


	7. Far Away

**7. Far Away**

* * *

"Hello?" Vanitas waved his hand in front of Aqua's face, "Hey, girl, you still there?"

She said nothing. Her face stared straight ahead, her eyes unfocused, and had a far off look to them. She'd been unresponsive for about ten minutes now, but Vanitas was trying to figure out what the hell was even wrong with her. He groaned, and smacked her cheek.

"Hey! Get up. The Master wants to see you now!" This time, he reached over and shook her shoulders, "Girl, wake up!"

"She can't, Vanitas," The Master's voice said, so Vanitas quickly stopped what he was doing, "I told you already, didn't I? We put her under into a trance."

"You never told me that," Vanitas took his hands off the girl and turned around fully.

"I didn't? Forgive me, my memory isn't what it use to be," Master Xehanort claimed, smirking.

"Obviously," Vanitas rolled his eyes and looked toward Aqua again. Her hands were collapsed together, sitting straight, properly. That's probably how she was raised, to sit straight, like the princess she was. "And why, exactly, would you put her in a trance like this?"

"I'm thinking about bringing her to our side," Xehanort said, "Maybe have Ienzo fix her memories a bit."

"What good would that do?" Vanitas crossed his arms, "It would just make it more complicated when we get rid of her, after we kill off Terra and Ventus. What are we going to do about the other Royals of Light?"

"Doesn't matter," the older man claimed. He turned away, "Come Vanitas. We have work to do. I'm still considering it, if it means so much to you. Let's just see how everything plays out. See when Terra decides to make his first move."

Vanitas groaned and rolled his eyes. Master Xehanort walked away, and Vanitas turned back to Aqua. He pressed two fingers to her forehead and pushed her down onto the bed, "Go to sleep. Your friends are far away."

* * *

**Heehee. They put her down, again. This'll be a fun adventure. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : They don't know what they're doing to her yet. That's the thing. Terra and Ventus know they've got her captive, but they don't know they've drained her powers or anything yet. Which makes it sad. T-T **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Aqua will be better soon, I think. I don't really know yet. He does care in an evil sort of way, doesn't he?**


	8. Emo

**8. Emo**

* * *

"Any new news, Axel?"

The fiery red head glanced up, then shrugged, "It looks like the blondie's going to make a move soon, but Mr. Dark and Depressive keeps holding him back."

So 'Blondie' and 'Mr. Dark and Depressive', otherwise known as Ventus and Terra, were barely even trying to save that girl in there. Damn, the game wasn't getting very fun at all, just like Larxene had said. And this made Vanitas angry, do to his sadistic nature.

"She's kinda emo," Larxene pointed out, leaning into the curve of Axel's shoulder, "I mean, even more than Ienzo. She just sits there."

Axel sighed, "Larxene, we've been over this a dozen times. Emo is just a short term for emotional. Therefore, no, she's not emo, because she hasn't been reacting to anything, not even Light. As for you and me, well, I guess we could be considered emo…"

That was new. Aqua wasn't even responding to the Light anymore? Had they put her that deep in?

"What's wrong Vani?" Larxene purred, "Worried about our new recruit?"

"Don't ever call me that," he snapped, "And no, of course I'm not! She's a spoiled little princess that means absolutely nothing to anyone, except those little bitchy friends of her's. Got it?"

"Yes Master," the woman stood up and patted Vanitas on the head. He had the nervous to slice her open, then and there, but tried to hold it back, "Why don't you go check on her then?"

"Maybe I will," Vanitas spat, glaring at her. She smiled, well, smirked evilly, a sight that would remind Vanitas of a snake. A really ugly snake. He walked down the hallway, looking from side to side, before entering the room and slamming the door. Hey, she wasn't responding to anything.

He stood in front of Aqua, waving his hand. Sure enough, she wasn't responding. Just sitting in the same position as she was yesterday.

"I told you you were pathetic." he muttered, placing a finger on her chest, "Just to make this game interesting. I want a little bit of action. Right now the only thing I can fight is boredom."

A small beam of Light shot through her chest, and her body allowed her to gasp. Her eyes blinked, but she said nothing. Didn't even look at him. Vanitas rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"So?" Larxene asked. She was back on the couch with Axel, reading a book.

He shrugged, "She's defiantly an emo."

* * *

**Wanted to include a little bit of Axel/Larxene along in this. XD And just so you know, it's going to be Ienzo, not Zexion. Trust me, I love Zexion and everything, I just prefer to use Ienzo right now. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Xehanort is always an ass. I hate him. As for right now, yes, Aqua is a bit princessy. **


	9. Cuddle

**9. Cuddle**

* * *

Aqua looked over the scars that had been added to the others. It felt like it had been a while since she had even looked over them, looked at anything, really, because she didn't really know what there was to look at. The room was way too dark, except for the little light coming from the candles. It was dark outside, now, so she just have slept longer than intended.

She wondered, if Terra did come to save her, who would be the one to get rid of all these scars? Xion was good with healing spells, but she was still learning how to control her powers. She had done good so far, but there was always the chance that she could do a spell and throw someone into oblivion. Not that Xion would try to do something like that, but it could happen.

"Hey, girl!" She expected Vanitas's voice, but instead, this voice was more shrills, high pitched, and quick annoying. Her head whipped around and she spotted a girl with yellow hair, which was slicked back against her head, with the exception of two strands. They stuck up, like antennas. "Master wants to see you. Do you want to drag your ass out of your room and come?"

"I guess," Aqua muttered. She stood up off the bed, and the woman grabbed her gruffly by the arm and dragged her along. Along the way to the room, she could see that she wasn't the only prisoner there. There was a girl pounding on a door, pink hair falling into her face. She was young, around Aqua's age, and it made her wonder how she ended up here. There were a man in a woman huddled into a corner, cuddling each other close.

What had all these people done to deserve this? It was worse treatment than they had been giving Aqua, some had scars on their faces that also covered their whole body. Others were nearly burnt to a crisp. It was scary. Really scary. At least those two in the other room had each other, to cuddle and to hold. Aqua always thought of that as love, when you had someone to hold. She never had that…

"Quit dragging your heels!" The girl growled, pulling her into the dark room. She slammed the door and locked it. Aqua looked up toward where Master Xehanort was sitting, his legs crossed, his head leaning lazily on his hand.

"Greetings, Aqua," he said, sitting slightly straighter, "You're looking lively today. How do you feel?"

"Fine," she looked around, noting that most of the Dark Royals were there, except for one, "Where's Vanitas?"

Xehanort sighed, "Reckless boy. I sent him out on a…special mission."

* * *

**I don't really know about this one, but I did incorporate the cuddling! :D Aqua and Vanitas's relationship isn't high enough for that to happen _just_ yet. Sorry. ^^'**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Well, he's doing his best to fix her, that's for sure. :) She'll be better soon. **


	10. Stuffed Animal

**10. Stuffed Animal**

* * *

Stuffed animals were ridiculous. So why was he holding one now? Right, he wanted to give it to the girl. If he could win over her trust, then he could get into her head, and kill her swiftly, without thinking twice about it. He wouldn't have to look back at her, wouldn't have to even remember her. He could go on with his life and not even give a damn.

It was a stuffed bear, dyed the color of blue, a similar shade to Aqua's hair and eyes. That was the closest thing he could find that really reminded him of her. He clutched the bear in one of his hands, walking through the Dark Castle as fast as he could. What a fool he must have looked. Luckily, he didn't pass anyone on the way to the girl's room.

"Catch," he said, throwing the bear at her as soon as he entered the room. The blue hair girl turned just in time to actually catch the bear.

"What's this?" she asked, a light blush covering her face.

"A bear," he muttered, kicking the door shut and crossing his arms, "Had to do a mission and…it reminded me of you."

Aqua stayed silent for a moment, turning the bear over and over again in her palms, "It's really cute…thank you." She placed the bear next to her pillow, and then walked back over to the window, "Oh…and…thanks for giving it back."

"Giving what back?" he spat, narrowing his eyes.

She turned back, and smiled, "The Light. I would have died without it. Thank you."

Vanitas looked over, knowing that his face had to be red, "Yeah. Whatever. Don't you dare bring it up around anyone. I'll rip the Light right out of you again."

Aqua giggled, and Vanitas glared, "Sorry. I promise."

Vanitas rolled his eyes and walked out, slamming the door yet again. He walked out to the main area, where Axel and Larxene were snickering.

"What's so funny?" He asked, stopping in his place.

"Why Vanitas, it seems as if you're getting soft," Larxene purred, sitting straighter. A smirked surfaced on her mouth, "That was a cute little gift you gave that girl. Too bad you don't treat the other toys like that."

"Shut up."

* * *

**I hate this theme. -_-' It was so ridiculous and I wanted to rip it apart. But, the next theme sounds very fun. (Demon.) Should be epic. ;D**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : You would think Larxene would be one of the girls I like. I just think she's damn annoying. Well, there's a little bit of build up in this chapter, but not much. Sadly. In a way, it does seem like the holocaust. I can see that. **


	11. Demon

**11. Demon**

* * *

Vanitas knew he was nothing more than a demon. He was suppose to be the Prince of Darkness, but he was nothing. He didn't have this so called _Heart_, and he was sure he didn't have a Soul. He didn't want, or need one. Why would he? They only made him soft, well, it would make anyone go soft. Without a Heart, he could stay stone cold and not have to worry about anything.

"Does your Master want to see me?" Aqua asked on his entrance, but Vanitas only shook his head, "Then what do you want?"

"Just came to check," he spat, glaring her over a few times, "Remember, that's my stupid job."

"Oh right, I forgot completely," she waved his fingers, then rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "So, your highness, let's see…I feel fine. Now when are you going to let me out?"

"Whenever your little friends decide that you're worth saving," Vanitas smirked when her face showed clear signs of anger at the remark.

"You're such a freak!" She said, walking closer to him and pointing a finger in his face, "You…you're such a…a demon!"

His hand found her neck, wrapping around it tightly and pulling her off the floor. Aqua's expression turned from angry to fear, and Vanitas liked that look much better than the other one. He tightened his grip until his hand flared in pain because it was as tight as he could hold. That was when he finally let her fall. She hit her knees, one hand holding her throat and gasping for breath.

"You should give up," Vanitas advised, "No one cares about you. And you know that."

* * *

**Demons...wee...**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Demons are always fun to write about. XD **


	12. Bubble

**12. Bubbles**

* * *

"Damn it Demyx!" Axel called out. He was covered in water, his hair laying against his head, "How did you ever get into the Royals? You're such an idiot!"

"I said I was sorry!" Demyx was near tears. He pointed over to the room where Aqua was held, "I thought maybe it would be fun to entertain her!"

"What the hell happened?" Vanitas asked. He had just walked in on this conversation, and had no idea what was even going on. Axel then started to explain how Demyx had gone to Aqua's room to 'play' with her. He said that Aqua could have escaped and that Demyx was an idiot. Vanitas knew that in the first place. Axel didn't explain how he got wet.

Vanitas shook his head angrily, "You guys are all idiots," he walked away, and then entered Aqua's room. She was sitting on her bed, looking over a brightly color container, "What is that?"

"That boy gave me bubbles…" she muttered, then shrugged casually, "And then said that we were going to blow them. So, I decided to. But that man with red hair came in and started screaming, so I threw the mix on his head." So that was how Axel got wet. Damn had he been mad.

Vanitas shook his head, which only led the girl in front of him to smile. She put the container down and looked away from him, and then walked over to the window, "It's raining again."

"It does that a lot."

"Hm…that's okay. I like the rain." She turned toward him and looked him up and down, "What about you? Do you like the rain?"

Vanitas crossed his arms and shrugged, "I don't know. I don't like a lot of things."

"Right, because you don't have a Heart…" it was a statement that made Vanitas want to close his fingers around his Keyblade, and just stab her until there was nothing left. He also just wondered something : Why was she staying so peaceful? It had been almost a month after she called him a demon, which he still knew he was, but she still hadn't lost hope. Did she really still think her friends were coming for her? Was it because she had her Light, to keep her alive and well? It had to be.

"Yeah, that's right," he spat, hoping it would somehow bring down her spirit, in some way.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he persisted. Man, was she getting on his nerves.

"…Why don't I teach you what it's like to have one, then." Aqua suggested, and Vanitas immediately shook his head, "Why not?" That was when he quit answering her questions. "Okay, fine. I'm going to teach you."

"…You can try."

* * *

**Yay, kink. XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : You'll find out eventually. :D I don't want to spoil the ending. **

**Kurayami3 : Let me start by saying thank you, I try my best to make the stories interesting. I know the chapters are pretty short, but that's because I'm trying to keep it under 700 words. I've been trying to expand on that a little, though. I usually end up only getting to 500. I've also been trying to include less in my A/Ns and more into the story. Overall, thank you for the nice review! :D**

**Hopping : Thanks for the review! (: I tried to incorporate your idea here a little bit, sorry if it didn't really seem like it. D: I do, for some reason, prefer demons over humans. They're more interesting, in a strange way. I try to come on with, er, different ideas for Fan fictions, since sometimes they just all seem the same. **


	13. Reflection

**13. Reflection**

* * *

-Castle of Light-

"Why can't we just go get her already?" Ventus argued, crossing his arms persistently, "Aqua's been in the Realm of Darkness for too long! Who knows what they've done to her Terra!"

"Just give it time!" The older teen screamed back, most likely waking up the rest of the castle from their sleep, "We'll go in when we're ready!"

"I've been ready!" Ven growled. The boy's cheerful attitude was dead and gone, and now he was angry with his friend. Why wouldn't he tell him anything? "Look, it's almost been a year. For all we know, with all the procrastinating you've made us do, she could be dead!"

"She's not dead! Aqua's a strong girl!"

"Hey, why don't you two stop it!" Kairi was the first to come out of her room and stop the fight. Her pink nightgown flowed out around her knees, giving it a slightly dramatic effect when she walked outside. There were tearstains on her cheeks, as if she had been listening the whole time, which she probably had, "Just…stop! Terra, Ventus is right. What's holding us back from going out to get her?"

"It's…because…I know I need to protect Aqua, but I need to protect all of you, too. Especially Ventus!" Terra bit his lip, as if he was keeping a secret from all of them.

"I'm not a child! I can fight for myself!"

"No, Ventus, you can't! That's just the thing!" Terra seized his younger friend's shoulders and shook him, "Don't you get it? I have to protect you from him!"

"Who's him?" Ven asked, his voice softening. Terra stopped himself and looked away, automatically shaking his head, "Terra, if you don't tell me, I'll leave to find Aqua myself!"

"He's your…reflection…" Terra bit his lip, letting the truth spill out, "We…we weren't able to protect you when you were younger. You wandered off…and you were attacked by the Heartless. You nearly became one, too. Ven…you were in a coma for a really long time before you recovered completely. And even then…parts of your Heart was missing. And we really couldn't do anything to help you anymore. Next thing we know, Xehanort comes around with a boy around your age, who looks almost like you…" Terra closed his eyes and shook his head, "No…no, his hair was black. And…his eyes were yellow. Almost gold. Didn't say where he came from. Somehow…Eraqus knew he was your reflection."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Ventus demanded, pushing Terra away, "What if he's done something to Aqua? What if he hurt her! I could've known to get rid of him!"

"No, you wouldn't have!" Terra shouted back, "Ventus, he'll kill you! He'll do whatever it takes to plunge all the words to Darkness!"

* * *

**Yeah, no romance in this one. Just a little info on what's going on back in the Light Kingdom. :D And Vani's past is revealed! Kinda. It was just a fun chapter to write, okay? Okay. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, it does. :3**


	14. Snail

**14. Snail**

* * *

"You're as slow as a snail, Demyx," Axel commented, muttering other things under his breath. The other boy was lazily dragging his sitar back in from a mission, obviously tired enough to be very slow, Well, get your lazy ass in here! I don't know how you can eve be the tired one, I'm the one who had to do all the work…" he again started to quiet down with his cursing, and then walked away. Demyx walked in and plopped down onto the couch, almost unaware the Larxene was there.

Vanitas sighed and walked out of the room before Larxene could go on a rampage. His head was already throbbing, for reasons unknown. He had already seen Aqua that day, and wasn't ready to go back unless he really had to. He walked down the hallway and into his own room, hoping to find solitude there. Luckily that's exactly what he got.

He threw himself down onto the bed, thinking of himself as lazy as a snail, just like Demyx. Whatever was causing his headache had interrupted his missions for that day, had basically ruined everything that day. And yet, he still couldn't figure out what the real source of them was. Maybe he had worked himself to hard. Just maybe. He still hated the thought.

"Vanitas," Xehanort entered the room. Damn, he'd forgotten to lock his door, "Have you done your duties today?"

"Yes," the boy answered, "I did. Now leave me alone."

The older man raised an eyebrow, keeping his hands tucked behind his back, "Why so angry? You seem worse than usual." What a joke. No, it wasn't really a joke, but it was pure sarcasm.

"It's none of your business," Vanitas spat, unable to think of a different answer, "I don't feel well. Get out of my room. And lock the door while you're at it."

"Very well." Xehanort said plainly, nodding his head, "I'll expect to see you at seven in the morning to tomorrow for your mission. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good," After that statement, the door was slammed, and that didn't help Vanitas out at all. The throbbing returned in his head, this time pounding against his skull, and he could do nothing but curl into a ball and put both hands on either side of his head, holding it painfully. Where was this coming from? What was happening?

"Ah…" he let out, one small, wispy breath leaving his throat as he groaned. Nothing was right.

Nothing was right…

* * *

**Okay, now I think you can get a pretty good idea of what's happening to Vanitas if you read the last chapter. ^^**

**Walker of Nothing : Glad you liked it! :D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Hehe...I surprised someone for the first time ever. XD **


	15. Flight

**15. Flight**

* * *

If Aqua could take flight and leave this place, she would have already. But she was still bound here, because her energy was drained and her powers were gone. At least she had the Light on her side, and that wasn't much, because here, Darkness overruled Light. Aqua always wondered, too, how the Realm of Dawn and Twilight had been. In one, was the Light just a bit stronger than the Darkness? And in Twilight, was Darkness just slightly overpowering the Light? It didn't matter; those Realms had been destroyed a long time ago.

But Aqua wasn't a bird, luckily. She never really enjoyed birds. Not since when she was young, and bird landed on her head and ripped some of her hair out when it took flight. Ven liked birds, though, and sometimes Aqua had been forced to listen to the boy talk about them like there was no tomorrow.

Her door opened, like it always did around this time. She turned her head toward the door, and of course found Vanitas closing the door again. He didn't look very good. She had been laying on her bed, staring at the bear. For some reason, it reminded her of home. She had never had a bear like that, and that's why she wondered why it made her homesick. Heck, everything made her homesick.

"Are you okay?" Aqua walked over to the Dark Prince, who didn't look threatening at all, holding the wall for support and panting heavily. She placed a hand on his shoulder and bent down, trying to look at him in the eye. He only looked away and brushed her hand away. "Vanitas, what's wrong?"

"None of your business," he said, forcing every word into a full sentence. No, he didn't want to stutter like some idiot, that would just make him feel and look stupid, "I'm fine, girl. I just had to come and check on you, as usual. Man, I hate this job…" a sudden pain, stronger than usual, shot through him. His eyes widened slightly, he hoped Aqua hadn't noticed how weak he was getting, but she must have, because he finally succumbed to the pain, and fell onto the cold stone flooring.

"Hey!" Aqua bent down and shook the younger boy's shoulder. This was wrong…this wasn't like him…what was going on with him? "Vanitas, get up! What's the matter?" She didn't know that the boy was far from waking up, the Darkness from which he was created pulling him under with every breath he took.

* * *

**It has begun...hell, I don't really know. **

**Walker of Nothing : Oh you like you do, do you now? ^^**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : That's what I thought when I saw it. -_-**


	16. Scared?

**16. Scared?**

* * *

It had to have been a week since Vanitas passed out. Hadn't seen him since then. Why wasn't he coming to see her? Was he ashamed because he passed out? Or were the keeping him away from her? She didn't miss him, of course. He was nothing more than an arrogant brat.

…Okay, yes, she did miss him. A lot. And she didn't understand why. Maybe it was because he was the only person that was actually half way humane here and that would talk to her. Besides Demyx.

Aqua stood at her door, waiting for someone to come passed. When they did, she was going to ask them what was happening out there, because she knew they weren't going to let her out to look. And she didn't really want out of her room. Who knew what they could do to her out there.

"Hey, Demyx!" Aqua whispered hastily, motioning him over to the door. The sitar player cautiously walked over.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you!" he claimed, holding up his hands. "Master Xehanort said so!"

"I just have a quick question," Aqua flashed a small smile, which caused Demyx to lower his hands and cock his head, like a child, "What ever happened to Vanitas?"

"Oh! No one told you?" Demyx frowned, while Aqua nodded, "He went into a coma last week. Haven't been able to wake him up, he hasn't even budged. And we've actually tried; since he's a really good fighter and everything, so Xehanort is ordering that we wake him as soon as possible. We don't even know why he passed out…but…yeah."

"B-but he was fine just the other day!" Aqua protested, her grip on the door tightening, "What could have made him so sick…"

"Dunno," Demyx shrugged, then looked back at her, "Why? Are you scared?"

"No!" Aqua backed away and looked down at the ground, her face red, "No! I'm not afraid! I just…worried."

"That means you're scared."

"No, it doesn't!" Aqua growled, snapping around to face him. Demyx let out a yelp and ran away. It looked as if he was the one who was scared.

* * *

**Well, this was fun, wasn't it? I found it a bit fun. **

**Walker Of Nothing : It just might...;D**

**Witch Of Tragedies : Don't worry, I'm planning on showing it all as soon as I can. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : That's true! I read your story for Aqua. :D**


	17. Freddy Kruger

**17. Freddy Kruger**

* * *

"Five minutes," Demyx advised, "Because I don't want to get in trouble for letting you out of your room."

"Well, guard the door and don't let anyone in," Aqua suggested, "And then no one will be able to see unless they make you move. And if they make you move, tackle them, or something." Demyx only nodded to himself and shut the door. Aqua looked around. The bedrooms here were much more fancy and large. She walked over to where Vanitas laying. Placing a had to his forehead, she knew he wasn't sick. He was completely cold. Then again, Vanitas was always like that, wasn't he?

"What's causing you pain?" she wondered, searching his face for any signs of life. Nothing, "Is there anything causing you pain? You kept holding your head like there was something…something bad happening. I hope you feel better soon. Please…feel better soon." Aqua removed her hand, bending closer to his face, but then wondering what her body was making her do and pulled right back up again. She pressed her lips together and stood up, then walked to the door where Demyx stood.

"Do you think maybe Freddy Kruger got him?" he asked cautiously, making Aqua stare at him.

"Who's Freddy Kruger?"

"Well, he was from a movie I saw once when we had a free day. I went out to a different Realm and saw a movie that had him in it," he started to explain, holding her hands behind her back as if she were a prisoner, which she was, "He got into people's dreams and tried to kill them. If he did kill them, then they would really die in real life!"

"…Demyx, I doubt that's what's happening to Vanitas," Aqua said, hints of sadness dripping from her voice. Yet she wondered what she was so sad about in the first place. Vanitas was a cold Hearted jerk that helped Master Xehanort kill her Master and steal her Light away from her. Why would she even care about him? Shouldn't she want to kill him for doing this to her?

No. Her Heart and Soul were made up of the Light, therefore she wouldn't have those feelings for someone who didn't really know what he was doing. He was, after all, just the reflection of Ventus. If she killed him…then wouldn't she have killed part of Ven?

Aqua couldn't bring herself to think about it anymore. Besides, why would she even want to kill anyone? Even Master Xehanort.

"What are you thinking about?" Demyx asked, as if he knew it was something she probably shouldn't be thinking about, "Is it about him?"

"N-no!" Aqua protested, entering her room on her own. Demyx only smiled and locked the door once she was inside.

* * *

**The only time anything with Freddy Kruger involved has failed me. DX**

**Walker Of Nothing : That's true. ^^**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes she is. **

**Witch Of Tragedies : Yeah, he really did. And now she's all alone. **

**Hopping : Maybe~. XD **


	18. Hatred

**18. Hatred**

* * *

-Vanitas, 8 Years Ago-

* * *

A shudder ran through him as he dropped to his knees, defeated by the Heartless. The Keyblade he wielded was about ten feet away from him, out of reach. Did Xehanort really expect him to fight off all these Heartless? He was only ten! Was he really expected to wield the dark weapon like he'd been using since the beginning of his life?

Well, he had once been part of Ventus. Due to the Heartless attacking him, the Darkness in his Heart took shape into Vanitas. He even took part of the boy's Light. But only small fragments of it.

"You're a disappointment," Master Xehanort told him in a matter of fact manner, "I told you to take out all of the Heartless. You were only able to bring down three of them," he snapped his fingers, and the rest of the Heartless either disappeared, or ran away.

His blue eyes stayed directed toward the ground, trying his best to catch his breath. "S-sorry Master. Just…give me some time…I'll get stronger then!"

"Not with that Light inside of you," the older man summoned his Keyblade, pointing it to the boy's chest, "We will have to fix that, won't we?"

"No! Stop! Please! I'll get better, I swear!" When he knew his pleas were useless, his anger took over, "I hate you!"

"That's exactly what I want." Xehanort stated, smirking, "I'll just return what Light you have left to that pest Ventus. Then you'll be stronger, just like you said."

A dark beam shot from the tip of his Master's Keyblade and shot into his Heart. Vanitas fell over, pain started to take over his mind. Whatever strength he had was fading, along with what was left of his consciousness. It didn't take long for that Darkness to invade his mind and leave him as nothing more than a shell.

When he woke up again, he laid in his bed. The pain had subsided from his body, and he allowed himself to sit up. Everything was blurred, before his eyes adjusted to the lack of Light in the room. He stood up and walked over to the mirror. His appearance he changed; his skin was much paler than before. That wasn't the only thing, his eyes weren't blue anymore. Hey were amber. Amber to symbolize the Darkness inside of him.

The ten year old continued to stare for a moment, before raising his hand and folding it into a fist. He slammed it into the mirror, breaking the glass with contact, "Damn it!" Blood coursed out of his knuckles, but he really didn't care. He couldn't remember a single thing of what had happened. He remembered what he use to look like, but nothing else.

* * *

**...I like little Vanitas. XD**

**Walker Of Nothing : Lol, yeah, Freddy Kruger. XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, Demyx actually completed a mission. :O It was probably a mission to go to the grocery or something...**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Finally, a little bit of romance. XD But Vanitas is going to be hard for her to get along with. X)**


	19. Ugly

**19 Ugly**

* * *

-Vanitas, 5 Years Ago-

He remembered there use to be a girl here; a girl with pale skin and blonde hair, that always liked to draw things on her sketchpad. She didn't belong here, in the Realm Of Darkness. She just didn't deserve it. He couldn't place a name, or an age, but she was around the same as him.

He remembered playing with her when he was young, and when all Light was extinguished from him, she was afraid. She hadn't wanted to play anymore. He confronted her with this problem, screaming her name and walking toward her. She wasn't a royal, so she lived in a smaller house just down the street.

When her head turned, her eyes were wide, her skin flushed of any color that she once had, "H-hello Prince Vanitas," she greeted nervously, and he just hated that.

"You've been avoiding me every day," he stated, walking closer to her. She stood and backed away, but he continued on, "Is it because you're afraid of me? Is it because you think I'm ugly or something? I don't really care about that."

"W-what? No…that's not it," she reached a hand forward, but then shrank back as he walked even closer to her, "No…Prince Vanitas, you're not ugly. You just…you've been acting different. You're not as sweet as you use to be, don't you realize that?"

Anger boiled inside him, he reached forward and pushed her down, "I was never sweet! I don't ever want to hear you call me that again, got it? I want…" he stopped, wondering himself what a good punishment for her would be; he could do whatever he wanted since he was a Prince. Besides, she had insulted him, "I want you to go. You've been banished from the Realm of Darkness," he lifted a hand and opened a dark portal, "Go. You'll probably fit better where you'll be. Don't ever come back here. I don't want to ever see you here again, or I'll kill you."

"V-Vanitas-"

"Go." he growled angrily, "Get the hell out."

* * *

**Well...yup. Namine use to live in the Darkness, but he sent her elsewhere. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Yeah, I wanted to explain a little bit of Vanitas' "creation" per say. Don't know what you really want to call it. Haha, no, I sadly don't think Aqua and him are going to go ride off into the sunset together. XD **

**Walker Of Nothing : Thank you! :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Xehanort's a fucking pedo! You have to try and kill him in each game one way or another, or, one form or another. And it's annoying. *Shrug.* Oh well, he's always the final boss in Kingdom Hearts. **


	20. Beautiful

-Three Years Ago-

He remembered when there was peace between the Kingdoms of Light and Darkness. He remembered how Xehanort would drag him along into the Realm of Light so they could pay a visit to the others, Eraqus in his students. He also remembered that was the first time he never met Aqua. She was seventeen at the time, the same height as him, but she was still beautiful. As much as he hated to admit it. Maybe not as beautiful as she was now, but still really cute.

Vanitas could remember when he was walking aimlessly around the castle, only to run into the blue haired girl and fall on top of her. She had proceeded to push him off of her, blushing madly. She hadn't said her name, she had just run away from him and down the hallway. Vanitas was angered by it. Why had she run away from him? He wasn't really that bad, was he?

That had been when Master Xehanort had pulled him away and told him that people from the Realm of Light didn't take very kindly to them being here; and Vanitas had asked why. Xehanort had said that it was because they thought that everyone from the Realm of Darkness was evil, and terrible. Vanitas didn't understand that. Hypocrites, is the only word that was able to come to him. And it was true.

But Vanitas thought that everyone on the Realm of Light were good, so could he call himself a hypocrite? He could, but it would just make him feel weird, so he didn't even consider it. That day when Xehanort took Vanitas home to the Castle, he had observed a few of the members. Larxene was evil, of course, but Demyx really wasn't. He was just lazy. Maybe he had been a bit hypocritical. So what? It didn't matter anymore, he knew better. People from the Light could end up Dark, and Darks could end up as Lights. Just like Namine a few years back. He had left her to go to the Light, and he hadn't cared what they would do with her. Maybe she was dead. Maybe the had killed her.

The thought tugged at something in Vanitas's chest, but he disregarded the thought and returned to walking about the Castle. Namine didn't matter anymore, now that she was there, or dead. She didn't matter. _She doesn't matter! Neither does that other girl…_

_Keep telling yourself that._

* * *

**More memories. Sorry. T-T I know you guys are waiting for some romance. Guess what? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT! Okay? Alright. ^^**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Well, Namine will come in a few times, but she's not going to be taking her revenge on him or anything. XD **

**Walker Of Nothing : Yes, he is. ^^**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Vanitas is mean. DX He's a sadistic little kid.**


	21. Spike

**21. Spike**

* * *

She pricked her finger on one of the spikes on his bed that day. It was an accident, she really hadn't meant to. The blood wasn't bad at all, all she did was wipe in on her shorts, and it seemed to stop.

Still, he hadn't woken. It was strange, when Ventus had gone into his coma so many years ago, he hadn't been out this long. Why she thought of Ventus when she thought of Vanitas, she didn't like when she did that, but she sadly couldn't help it. Besides, wasn't that really all he was, a dark image of one of her best friends?

He hadn't even stirred- not moved his head, nothing. And she hated the fact that some of them were giving up hope on him. Didn't he have any real friends? She hoped that maybe he had a few, even if there was only one of them. Maybe if he had, and they were from Light, then he wouldn't be so uptight and angry all of them time. Maybe he just needed to have fun.

Aqua thought about maybe taking him out somewhere so this could happen, whether or not that was to be was a different fact. Did it really matter, though, that he was part of Ventus. Was that why she ever even _cared_ about him?

A low mutter left his throat, and Aqua couldn't help but let her eyes widen. When she first got that first glimpse of amber, the color of his own eyes, she called his name, then threw her arms around his neck.

"You're okay!" she cried out.

"Off. Now." Were the only words he spoke. He let go, checking him over for any wounds that she might not have noticed in the last few weeks. The only thing she saw that might be hurting him was the expression on his face. He was looking off to the side, clutching the blankets.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked quietly, reaching over to touch his arm, "Vanitas-"

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" he growled, smacking her hand away. She cringed back, wondering what could have been bothering him. "I remember…everything."

"You do?" Aqua couldn't help but keep her voice low; he had remember everything. Had he even remembered that time when she was young and ran away from him? She was afraid then…Master Eraqus had always told her that the people of Dark were terrible. How was she suppose to know any better?

"No, it's not like I just said I did," he spat, finally looking at her directly. Then he looked away once more, "Just get out. Go!"

"Vani-"

"Get the hell out!" he demanded, shoving her off the bed. She stood back up and brushed herself off, then walked toward the door, where, as usual, Demyx was keeping watch.

"He's awake," she announced, not even bothering to smile. Demyx said nothing, just grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her own back. Once they started to walk, he answered her.

"Really? That's good!"

"I guess you could say that."

* * *

**Sorry for having this be one of the last updates of the day; I had no idea what to do for spike, and you all know the feeling. I know you do. _ **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, no, I have no idea who you could possibly be talking about~. ;D**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : ^^ No, not the 100th, I think I'm actually going to be getting closer to romance in the next few chapters. xD**

**Walker Of Nothing : Hehe, you won't have to wait long. **

**Hopping : Yeah, I wanted to clear up a little bit about Vanitas's past, but he's awake now! :D**


	22. Go Away

"Go away." Vanitas said, as soon as he caught the glimpse of blue hair. "I don't need your sympathy."

"Well, I don't care if you don't want my sympathy. I want to give it to you anyway." Aqua stated, sitting on the very edge of his bed. She crossed her arms when he didn't reply, "Look, I know you don't want attention, but, I want you to think of me as a friend."

Vanitas looked her way for once, raising an eyebrow as he did. Why would she want to be _friends_ with someone so _dark_? "Why do you want that?"

She looked back down to the palms of her hands, where there were scars from where he use to torture her, "I…you always seem so sad. I don't want you to be sad, Vanitas, because you're one of the only people here that actually act half way human, you realize. And…you remind a little…of Ven…" a small lifted on her lips.

"That's the only real reason, you know that, Aqua. You don't really care about me," he looked away again, now disgusted by her presence, "Look, I don't need you friendship. Nor do I want it. I don't need people to treat me like they care because I'm like Ventus. That's the last damn thing I need, really."

"Vanitas, please listen to me…" she reached over for his hand, but he pulled away before she could even touch him, and she sighed, "Please, just let me show you that it's not so bad to have friends, or at least, try to have friends. Besides, I already think of you as a friend. So deal with it."

""Whatever. Fine," he muttered, turning away from her. He didn't care if she wanted to try and convert him into something he wasn't, because it was not going to work. No matter what she tried on him, he would always stay the way he was. "Just don't try to give me any sympathy. I don't need anymore of that."

"I'll try," Aqua reassured, smiling again.

"Good. Now go away."

* * *

**Are you happy I updated? You should be. I've been working on this one for a few days now...I know it's short and everything, but still, I worked on it. I think it was because I was distracted with _Scarred_ and _Never Too Late_. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Well, here you go, then! :D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, he's being the little darkling we all know he can be at times. XD**

**Hopping : Yeah, sorry about that. ^^" I was busy with my other stories. **


	23. Believe

**23. Believe**

* * *

"Would you believe me if I told you I loved you?" Aqua asked her own reflection, but her eyes are closed and she's pretending that her reflection is actually Vanitas. "No, you don't even want to be my friend, do you? Never mind…it doesn't matter anyway. Because I don't love you. I _can't_ love you. You're too mean…you're too Dark. You're evil, I'm good. It's too different…it's not right. Go away. You can't believe in anything but selfishness. You're…" she trails off, opening her eyes and seeing that she's still the only one in her room. He's still bedridden, because Xehanort says that he's supposedly running a high fever, but it must just be because he doesn't want to see her. Either that, or he just doesn't want to leave.

Aqua knew he must remember how much they were suppose to hate each other. Even now, she still had remnants of hate in her Heart for him, yet, she still had hints of affection toward him. She hated herself for it.

"This is so wrong…" she muttered, thinking about her feelings for the boy again. She brushed then away, then walked over to the window, and stared out. A black sky met her view. It was another one of those days, apparently. Where the sun didn't even meet the world here. It wasn't a huge surprise, but sometimes, on what Aqua considered good days, the sun would come out. Today it hadn't.

She placed her hand on the window and shut her eyes, wondering if her friends even cared anymore. Were they looking for her? Or had they given up hope, and thought she was dead. They had to know by now that Master Eraqus was gone. They just had to. Surely, someone had told them. Surely, someone had buried him. She at least hoped that it happened that way.

Shaking her head, she walked back over to her bed, thumbing the necklace that she had always worn. She hadn't taken it off in the year she had been here…not once. Yet she had forgotten about it more recently, she had been more focused on her so called friend's health. The last thing she needed was for him to go dying on her and leave her alone here, with absolutely no hope at all in the end.

"Vanitas…" a low mutter under her breath. She opened her eyes once more and looked in the mirror, "I hate you."

_Yeah, right._

* * *

**Some romance~! In a strange type of way, I suppose. **

**Witch Of Tragedies : Lol, I guess in a way the Light in Vanitas' darkside. xD **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : :3**

**Walker Of Nothing : S'okay! ^^ **

**Hopping : Yeah, actually, they are. XD**

**Springirth Dale : :)**


	24. Snow

**24. Snow**

* * *

Aqua had noticed something. There was never any snow here in the Dark Kingdom. From what she remembered, it should be winter by now, if she had been here that long. This place, even though she hated it, was starting to grow on Aqua. She hated that fact.

Word was that Vanitas was up and doing missions again. Like nothing had ever really happened. He was fine now, apparently. That was what he was telling everyone, and no one was going to contradict him on that matter of course.

Except, Aqua might, if he ever came to see her. Demyx had been the one that was bringing her food lately. Once or twice Larxene had, or once Axel. Vanitas hadn't come to see her once. It was almost as if she didn't exist anymore. Maybe, to him, she didn't. Aqua hoped that soon Vanitas would come around, that he would come and see her.

Was he angry with her? He might have finally wanted her dead, like she had predicted so long ago. In the weeks that he said he was okay, and that he was doing his missions again, she thought that he wanted her dead. The one time he looked her way before she was pulled out of his room sent off a vibe…something that she didn't like.

Something that made her feel hated. She didn't know of anyone who had ever hated her, not in her home kingdom at least. No one she personally knew. As far as she knew.

She decided that she would continue to wait for him to come and talk to her. Even if it meant a very long time. A life time. It didn't really matter to her as long as she could see him again. No matter how much he hated her, she still loved him. She was starting to realize how much she really loved him…he was the only one who ever really talked to her.

Aqua may have really been a lost cause, but even she still had hope that everything was going to be okay. It had to be okay. Eventually, Terra and Ventus would come to get her.

In the meantime, she would wait for Vanitas.

She looked out the window. A little snow could brighten this place up.

* * *

**:O **

**Guys. I updated. I'm so, so very sorry for the wait. I had no inspiration, then I got grounded until January then I entered this really bad state of depression where I couldn't write ANYTHING...thanks to those who waited for this fic. :)  
**

**Witch of Tragedies : Actually, he might. O_O**

**Walker of Nothing : Lol I am too. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yup, it's most defiantly the first step! :D**

**Miwasaki Yuki : Thank you. :)**

**Hopping : I actually deleted them both because they were no good, but no, they weren't about VanQua. Scarred was RokuShi and Never Too Late was Roxiri. **

**Guest : Lol, I didn't start noticing that until a while back...but I see where you get that. **

**Kingdomhearts4Eva : Aw thanks. :) I love VanQua a lot actually. This is an actual challenge, I'm not taking prompts sadly. :(**

**Yue Asuka : Luckily I found the inspiration to update this. XD**

**CorycianAngel1944 : Thank you. ;)**


End file.
